See Right Into You
by ummIDK
Summary: On their way back from an extended mission they found a baby girl abandoned in the forest and take her in as their own. As Sakura gets older she starts to realize she's not really like everyone else and Itachi seems to notice as well. Personal growth, and a journey to finding out who Sakura really is leads to the adventure of a life time but it's not all fun and games along the way
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Of course after just getting married the last thing the two expected was to be sent on a long term ANBU mission and cancel their honeymoon but duty called but after finally finishing the nearly one year recon mission in waterfall country, the pair of ninja were finally headed home. Leaping from tree to tree with speed and precision in order to finally get home and have their much needed break.

They were about an extra days worth of travel away before they reached the front gates of Konoha and the sun was starting to set.

"Hun, we should make camp for the night" Aito called out to his wife while landing in a clearing.

"Are you sure we have to?" Sachi said with a slight wine, "We're so close to being home, and I'm so ready to sleep in my own bed!"

Aito chuckled, "Yes I'm sure. We've already been running nonstop for 48 hours now and if we don't get some rest,"

"Yeah yeah I know I just want to be home." Sachi cut him off with a huff while collecting firewood to stay warm and cook whatever Aito happened to catch.

A couple hours later, the two of them were sitting next to the fire eating some rabbit in peaceful silence. It wasn't often that they got a chance to wind down and be slightly off guard, especially within the past year so both were content with just being in each other's company.

Suddenly they heard something make a winning sound not too far off from camp.

"Honey, did you hear that?" Sachi asked scanning the area in which she heard the noise.

"No are you-" Aito started to reply when a baby's wail started to screech through the surrounding forest. At the noise Sachi leap from where she sat and sprinted towards the distress call.

Aito followed close behind to make sure his wife and teammate didn't get into any trouble. He quickly made it to the large tree with protruding roots to find his wife standing there coddling an infant with a patch of bubble gum pink hair wrapped in a patchwork green blanked with the name 'Sakura' and the date April 7th embroidered along the edge.

He quickly extended his chakra in a 2 mile radius to see if anyone was close by that could be related to the child, but came to find no one. They were the only ones around with the exception of the wild life in the area.

Sachi looked up from the baby to her husband with the largest pouty eyes she can muster. "Aito," she says with a start "no one else is here, it's clear that she was left for dead."

Aito looked at the little bundle in Sachi's arms with hesitation at first while slowly making his way closer to his wife.

Once standing directly in front of her, she handed Sakura to him and he gently held the baby to his chest and looked down into her sweet large emerald green eyes that seemed to look straight through you.

At that moment his eyes softened and he looked up at his wife, "Well we can't just leave her here."

Sachi leap up with excitement and started imagining a frenzy of situations she couldn't wait for because she never expected to become a mother in her whole life due to the incident from her mission years ago.

"Sachi, what are we going to tell everyone when we get back to the village?" Aito asked as they started walking back their camp for the night. Sachi stopped, took Sakura and looked down at the sleeping angel.

"She is our child, end of story." She stated with absolute finality, "When people start asking questions of when had her, I got pregnant during our mission. I never want Sakura to know of the horrible fate her biological parents put her in and that is how we are going to protect her."

* * *

**5 years later **

"Sakura sweetheart, it's time to wake up. You start the academy today." Sachi said in a motherly voice gently waking Sakura from her sleep.

Upon hearing this information Sakura leap up from her bed and ran over to her closet.

Sakura had the dream room any little girl could ever ask for. Her room was shaped in a fairly large rectangle. She had a twin size bed with pink sheets and a floral comforter in the back corner to the left along the back wall that also had a large window with shear pink curtains. She had white walls and carpet with a flower rug in the middle and a pink desk and book shelves on the wall to the right. Even though she was only at the ripe age of 5 she still had plenty of books of different jutsus and medical scrolls that her parents have saved up for her to study as she gets older and books to prepare her for the academy, which she had all of those on her desk from her constant studying. The wall to the left had the slide open closet and a door that led to her own bathroom.

To say that the Haruno's didn't provide for their special angel would simply be ridiculous.

Once coming home from that mission five years ago, Sachi decided it would be best if she retired from being a ninja and instead got a job at the academy to pass on her knowledge to the younger generation. Which ended up being an advantage for little Sakura because ever since she could walk and talk all she wanted to do was learn as much as she could about becoming the best ninja ever.

Aito decided to retire from ANBU but remained a jonin. As much as he wanted to please his sweet wife, there was no way he was going to allow himself to become soft and take a civilian job. Initially he was taking regular missions, short and long, but now that he was getting a little older he decided to become a sensei to a genin team.

As Sakura rummaged through her clothes she seemed to be displeased with what she had. "Mommy!" Sakura yelled down the hall to her mother who was in the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" Sachi replied while preparing breakfast for the two of them before them both headed for the academy.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Sakura said in a whiny voice to show her frustration.

"Of course you do silly, you have a closet full of clothes you could wear" She said motherly while walking into Sakura's room to find all of the clothes that were once on hangers in the closet were now all over the floor with Sakura laying back down, arms and legs wide staring at the ceiling like she was going to create a clothes angle.

"Sakura." Sachi started while standing in the door way. Said little girl slowly turned her head to look at her displeased mother. "Yes mommy" Sakura replied in a flat voice.

"Since we don't have time for it now we won't worry about it but as soon as we get home from school you are going to be cleaning up this mess. As for something to wear I got you something special the other day." With that said Sachi pulled a child's red ninja dress with white trim and the Haruno emblem on the back and slits on both sides on the bottom, along with black ninja shorts to go under the dress.

Sakura leap up off the ground with the largest grin on her face.

"Oh thank you mommy!" Sakura nearly screamed while snatching the outfit from her mother to get changed while Sachi went back into the kitchen to finish packing lunches for the day as well.

When Sakura came out of her bathroom she was excited to get going.

"Wait a minute Sakura, your hair is still in your face. Can you try to put it into a ponytail or something?" Sachi asked knowing that Sakura would end up fiddling with her hair all day if her bangs were in her face.

"Do I have to?" Sakura said with a pout. When she used to play at the park down the street the kids used to pick on her about her 'over sized forehead' so she was apprehensive about showing off said forehead at school.

"It doesn't have to be a ponytail but your hair has to be out of your face so what would you like to do with your hair?" Her mother said with a voice that showed no wiggle room. Sakura seeming to be drawing a blank on what she should do. Sachi then added "Why not use my lucky head band to keep your hair back? Everyone can use some extra luck on their first day of school."

"Really? Your lucky headband? Are you sure?" Sakura asked in amazement. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it love" She replied while walking back down the hall to go into her own room to fetch said luck red headband.

As she came back into the kitchen Sakura was already sitting on one of the kitchen stools waiting for her mother to come back. Sachi walked up to Sakura taking the long ribbon like headband and started to position it starting under her hair and making both ends of the ribbon even before tying a bow on the top of her hair to keep her bangs back.

"All done," Sachi said with a smile "Now let's grab our toast and head out before we are late." Handing Sakura her slice of bread with some butter and strawberry jelly on top as well as grabbing her own before the pair headed out of the door.

As Sakura headed through the academy doors she couldn't help the swell of excitement that filled her tiny belly. She had been there before because of her mother, but this time she gets to go into a classroom of her own and participate with all the other students.

The halls were mostly empty by now because the warning bell had just went off about a minute ago so the classrooms were filling up. Her mother already had Sakura's class number and was showing her the way.

Upon reaching the door Sakura looked up to her mother with a large grin, "Bye mom, I love you!" She said with excitement before opening the classroom door and entering the room.

Once in the room Sakura then realized that everyone else had already made it into the classroom and everyone in the class was staring, at her, including the teacher.

"Welcome" The teacher started, "You must be Sakura Haruno, please take a seat" he said with a smile on his face.

Sakura looked at him for a couple seconds. Once she was sure he was genuinely not upset with her she nodded her head once and turned her head to the group of students in the room to find an empty desk.

After scanning around for what felt like forever it seemed like she really only had two options. Either sit next to one of the bullies that used to mess with her at the park, or she could sit next to the boy that seemed to be... she couldn't quite find the right word for it but he didn't seem too happy.

Maybe it was because all the girls around him with hearts in their eyes? Either way, she'd rather sit next to him than next to the bully so she finally started making her way over and sat down, oblivious to the fact that here were eye daggers piercing into her back.

Once she took her seat the teacher started with his introduction.

"Hello class," He started while grabbing a piece of chalk and facing the blackboard "My name is Iruka-sensei, and I will be one of your four sensei to teach you the way of the ninja. I will be teaching you all the ninja basics and once you pass all the tests to the basics you will move on to learn taijutsu, ninjutsu, then finally genjutsu. As you learn each section you will be brought back here to complete your tests since I will be your main sensei. Any questions?"

Sakura glanced around the room to see if anyone had any questions when the blonde haired boy shot his hand up in the sky, fingers spread as if to make it more visible, and bracing his raised arm with his other arm. It sure did seem like he was putting a lot of effort into wanting to be called on.

"Yes?" Iruka-sensei said while motioning the strange blonde boy.

"Why can't we just get to the good stuff?! I wanted to learn a new jutsu by the end of the day! Believe it!" The loud obnoxious blonde boy shouted.

"In order to be a strong ninja, you have to have-" Iruka-sensei paused changing his train of thought "How about we ask the class what you need in order to become a strong ninja" and with that almost every student had their hands up.

As the teacher called on the students Sakura could tell that he wasn't quite getting the answer he wanted. Answers like 'a strong bloodline' or 'you have to be smart' 'you have to be strong' got put under the category of, 'that helps but not quite'. Sakura took a couple seconds to think about what Iruka-sensei had said before he made this a question.

_In order to be a strong ninja, you have to have... what do you need?_ Sakura started to ponder. Then Sakura started thinking back to the books she finished so she could have an advantage on the class then it hit her. _You need a strong foundation!_ She thought with excitement.

Slowly raising her hand Iruka-sensei then called on her.

"In order to be a strong ninja, you need to have a strong foundation of knowledge to work with." Sakura answered in a light but sure voice. At that answer, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her including the boy next to her even if it was only for a second.

"Good job. That was the answer I was looking for." Iruka-sensei said with a proud smile on his face "It looks like someone read ahead in her books" He added with a chuckle.

"Now let's start with chapter one" The class then flipped open their book to chapter one.

**In this story Itachi is only 5 years older than the rookie 9.**

**Edited chapter 7/14/15- I'm pretty sure I got all the mistakes this time and if not they are so minor that you can get over them! lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sakura was sitting under a large tree at the academy playground. Her back was up against the tree with both of her knees bent and her textbook leaning up against them so she could balance her book as well had hold her turkey sandwich in her hands.

As she was reading a couple chapters ahead and enjoying the rest of her sandwich she couldn't help but glance up from her book to watch all the children of the academy play with one another.

Some were playing catch, others tag, and it seemed like the older kids were taking their time to just sit around eating while having fun conversations with their friends.

As she returned her attention back to her book a shadow seemed to engulf her. Frustrated with the lack of sunshine she glanced back up to see what it could possibly be taking up her reading light. First she saw blue ninja sandals, then black ninja pants, as her eyes kept rising she saw a blue shirt and finally to a really intense face. At least the most intense face you could expect from a 5 year old.

Once it was on his face she realized it was the boy she sat next to in class. Sasuke if she remembered correctly, and with the symbol on the back of his shirt he must be an Uchiha.

The little Uchiha just stood there staring at Sakura with a small crease in his small forehead. After what seemed like forever to Sakura, she raised her pink eyebrow "Yes?" she asked trying to figure out what he wanted.

"This is the tree I sit at, go find your own tree pinkie." He replied with a huff while crossing his arms.

Sakura then crossed her legs so she could sit up better and placed her book firmly in her lap before laughing a light airy laugh that only the carefree could possess. Sasuke's face then dropped and stared in disbelief. No one has ever out right laughed at him before. They either fawned over him, or was scared of him so he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

"I'm sorry if I took the seat you usually sit at but it's not like you own the tree Sasuke-san." Sakura finally replied to him "but I'm more than willing to share the tree so you don't have to find another place to sit."

With that Sakura made some room just in case he took the offer, leaned back on the tree with her legs uncrossed, feet planted on the ground once more with her book propped up on her legs for a good reading angle. The Uchiha now completely out of her mind she started back up where she left off.

Internally Sasuke was flabbergasted. Girls at the academy always did what he told them and yet this new girl seemed to not even notice him.

After staying there a couple more seconds he decides that he might as well take up her offer because this was the only place he could find that the other girls would leave him alone.

Quickly sitting down, he crossed his legs and put his lunch bag in his lap. He then pulled out his sandwich and started eating. He glanced at the little pink haired girl next to him and wondered why such a delicate looking girl would want to become a ninja.

It seemed that he was pondering that for a little too long because soon said pink haired girl looked up at him from her book "Is there something on my face or something?" She asked.

Sasuke feeling embarrassed for getting caught staring and looked away continuing with his lunch.

Confused as to why the boy was staring at her Sakura decided that she might as well start getting ready to go back into class. So she gathered up her lunch trash, put it all in her lunch pail. She then closed her book and stood to her feet, dusted off the back of her dress and headed back into the academy walls without a second glance to the Uchiha.

That moment started the little Uchiha's curiosity with the pink haired girl.

**3 Years later**

Sakura now at the age of 8 has excelled in all areas in the art of being a ninja of her age, but she shined when it came to her chakra control and genjutsu knowledge. Although she was capable of graduating the academy early her parents believed that it would help her grow personable people skills if she stayed with her graduating class.

Over the past couple years, Sasuke and Sakura started to create a sort of friendship that many probably wouldn't understand. They sat next to each other for lunch but didn't talk too much. They would study together and not with anyone else. Lately they started walking with each other to and from school since Sakura's house was on the way anyways. They pretty much kept to one another and didn't bother making many other friends, Sakura not being very outgoing and Sasuke finding everyone else annoying.

Although others from their class were jealous of their friendship, and some tried to place a wedge between them, it never worked because Sasuke and Sakura had an amazing understanding of each other.

In class that day they found out that they were going to be learning a genjutsu in class and in a weeks' time they were going to be tested on it. After a days' worth of technique practice Sakura walked up to Sasuke on their way to the lockers "Hey did you want to meet up some time this week to get that genjutsu down?" Sakura asked as they stopped by Sasuke's locker.

He put the books he didn't need away and grabbed the ones he was planning on taking home. "We can practice at my place if your mom is ok with it, besides my mom has been asking me to bring you back over for dinner for weeks now."

Sakura did her own book swap at her locker "Sounds good to me, let's stop by my mom's class so I can ask."

Once outside her mothers classroom door, Sasuke waited outside while Sakura walked in to talk to her mother. "Hey mom," Sakura greeted her mother.

"Oh hey sweetie! How was class?" Sachi asked while gathering some papers to take home and grade.

"It was good, we were learning how to make a genjutsu that is unique to our personalities. With that" she let out a chuckle "would it be ok with you if I go to Sasuke's to practice and stay for dinner?"

"That's fine sweetheart just make sure someone walks you back home afterwards, you know how your father and I like to worry." Sachi said lovingly kissing Sakura on the forehead and walking her back to the door. "You two stay out of trouble you hear!" Sachi teased before going back into her classroom.

In the past couple years both the Uchiha head family and the Haruno's have got to know each other pretty well even though Sasuke's brother wasn't around often. He was usually out training or on missions, which since he just made ANBU captain at the age of 13 it has made him even more busy.

Once Sasuke and Sakura walked into the Uchiha compound they were greeted by most of the other Uchiha's in a friendly manner. When Sakura first went there they weren't the warmest bystanders but they soon grew to like her warm personality.

"Sakura-chan!" a loud voice called out as they neared the head family's house.

Turning around Sakura realized who it was and braced herself for the oncoming hug. At last minute Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura to stop the assault. "Shisui-" Sasuke started as a warning to his beloved cousin.

"Oh it's ok Sasuke," Sakura said stepping around him to give Shisui a hug.

"Yeah Sasuke, ease up!" Shisui laughed "So what are you two rascals up to?"

Sasuke stayed quite, and Sakura knew that there was no way he was going to answer any time soon.

"We have a new genjutsu to study for a test next week, and Mikoto-chan wanted me to come over for dinner." Sakura replied with a smile.

"What a coincidence! Since Itachi and I just got home from our mission today I was invited to dinner as well, it'll be fun! See you then Saku-chan!" With that Shisui disappeared.

Hearing a pair of feet walking away Sakura turned around to see Sasuke walking away with his hands in his pockets. So she jogged to catch up to him before they walked up the front steps to his home.

After letting his mom know that Sakura was over to train and would stay for dinner the two of them headed to the back yard start training.

The both of them figured that if they were going to train in genjutsu that they might as well do a little bit of everything else also because perfect practice made perfect. So they both started their stretches.

Once they were ready they decided to start with a taijutsu warm up. When it came to speed and agility Sakura seemed to have the advantage and when it came to strength and power Sasuke excelled, but because of that they ended up being fairly even matched.

At the end of the warm up Sakura ended up being the one to tap out after finding herself pinned face first into a tree and unable to move.

After taking a water break they started to work on their genjutsu. They decided to take turns on one another when they were interrupted but an unlikely pair.

"Finally working on the genjutsu now are we, need a practice dummy?" Shisui asked with a grin on his face. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in an irritated voice, "Can't you see that we're training?"

"Now now, is that a way to speak to a house guest Sasu-chan?" a new voice was added.

With that Sakura looked towards the back door to the house to see that Itachi was the one talking. You could tell that he must have just got home since he was still in his ANBU uniform minus the mask.

"Yeah Sasuke, I was just offering to make training a little easier. I'd be able to give you better tips as to what's wrong and how to fix it. Having the Sharingan and all." Shisui teased.

Looking at Sasuke, Sakura knew that he had crossed a line mentioning the Sharingan. Once Sasuke confided in her about the fact that by his age of 8 Itachi had already mastered the Sharingan but Sasuke had yet to activate his own. So Sakura knew it was a sore spot.

Seeing that Sasuke was about to start a fight with his older cousin Sakura made the decision to try and defuse the situation.

"Two against one doesn't really work well when it comes to genjutsu application but I'm sure you know that Shisui-san, thank you for the offer though." Sakura replied in a sweet voice to try and defuse the situation.

Right when Sakura thought that the two older boys would finally leave Sasuke and herself alone to continue with the reason they decided to train, the unexpected happened.

"Of course he knows that," Itachi said with a start "That's why I'm here. So we both can help. Unless you feel too intimidated that is." He finished while shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ever since Sakura was a toddler she always had a way with reading how people felt and seeing for the most part what they were thinking. Not like actual mind reading but she just had this gut feeling that to this day has never been wrong.

Even though Itachi said that all with a straight face and seemingly no emotions in his eyes, Sakura could see the gleam in his eyes. She knew that he was having fun and purposely pushing Sasuke's buttons to rile him up. What she didn't know was why.

Sakura then turned her head to see that Sasuke had his hands clenched and a glare on his face. Anyone could tell that he was not happy.

"Aniki, what do you want." Sasuke said with a low growl and clearly about to lose it. And at this point Sakura knew that if they were going to get any training in she needed to fix this, and now.

"What Sasuke means Itachi-san is how did you plan on helping us exactly?" Sakura intervened.

Itachi changed his gaze going from Sasuke to the pink haired girl he always saw his little brother with. At first glance the petite young girl doesn't look like much of a ninja except her attire, but the longer you look at her you can tell she has the beginning traits of a ninja from the way she carries herself emotionally and physically.

The longer Itachi stared the more nervous Sakura started to feel, until Shisui cut in.

"Ok then! Let's do this, I'll train with Sakura-chan and you can have Sasuke!" With that Shisui took some purposeful strides towards Sakura then proceeded to try and move her to a differ spot in the back yard.

As Shisui approached, Sasuke attempted to take a swing with Shisui easily avoided. After that he came at Sakura with more determination only for Sakura to easily avoid his grasp and prepare herself for a second attempt.

"You aren't going anywhere near her!" Sasuke exclaimed while stepping in front of her.

"This is getting ridiculous. They just want to help so let's let them Sasuke." Sakura finally said getting irritated with how the practice was turning out.

With that Sakura faced Itachi once again "Ready to get started?"

Itachi had a light smirk on his face, just barely "The question is whether or not you are." And with that Sakura paired up with the child prodigy and Sasuke with his ever expressive cousin.

**Edited 7/14/15**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I did have to go back to chapter 2 and change that Sakura excelled in chakra control and genjutsu 'knowledge' since she hasn't applied the concept of genjutsu yet.**

_**Italics = thinking**_

_**Bold italics = inner thinking**_

**Just to clarify.**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura knew at this point that Sasuke was irritated with her for agreeing to practice with his family but at this point she didn't really care. Itachi is one of the best, if not the best, ninja in the whole village and she was not about to turn down help that could give her an advantage.

"So what are trying to practice?" Itachi asked so he knew where to start. Hands now held together in the front of his body.

"Sensei already taught us the basics to genjutsu so the objective is to make an original full genjutsu. 'Almost like making up a dream' is how he described it to the class. As well as being able to sense a genjutsu and break out of one." Sakura said trying to recall all the details.

"Well let's see what you can do" Itachi stated looking like he was already bored.

As Sakura stared at him for a couple seconds she could tell something was off. It was the look in his eye that she knew he was up to something.

"Itachi-san, is it possible to cast a genjutsu within another genjutsu?" Sakura asked with a small smirk forming on her face.

She already knew the answer of course since she already read ahead and did extra research on it since it's her favorite subject but she couldn't resist asking to burst his bubble a little.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned to see exactly what she meant.

"Well," Sakura started while stepping closer to him "Right now I'm in a genjutsu. And if I had to guess when it started I'd say around the time I asked you if you were ready to get started."

At that point Itachi couldn't help but let out a light smirk.

"You're good." He stated while dispelling the genjutsu. "Last time I did that to Sasuke he didn't realize it until the end of our training."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little at this. Sasuke excelled at ninjutsu and pretty good at taijutsu but for some reason he always had a little trouble with genjutsu. Of course that'll change as soon as the Sharingan gets activated though.

"Well genjutsu is my favorite subject so I pay more attention than he does. Shall I give it a try?" Sakura says already going through some hand signs.

All of a sudden they are no longer in the back yard of the Uchiha household but on an empty beach. The sun is shining, the sand was white and clean, and the water is a beautiful blue with calm waves rolling but the air wasn't quite right. It didn't have the crisp salty feel that a real beach would have. The whole genjutsu seemed fairly real for the first time trying.

It was Sakura's first time creating a genjutsu. Ever. In class the sensei has some volunteers come up and try but Sakura isn't very big on volunteering in class. She read plenty of books on genjutsu, and wrote plenty of notes from her sensei but never tried until now, and to say she was nervous to see what Itachi thought was an understatement.

Sakura watched Itachi look around slowly, even bend down to touch the sand, running his fingers through it, before looking up to her face.

"Have you been practicing?" He asked in a curious undertone that was hard for most to pick up on.

Sakura brought her hand to the back of her neck and gave a nervous chuckle "Actually this is my first time applying the concept of genjutsu. Is it bad?" it was clear that Sakura's insecurities were coming out.

Itachi stood up and walked up to Sakura with a look she couldn't quite put her finger on. _Disappointment maybe?_ She pondered, not liking the fact that she didn't know. All of a sudden Itachi's Sharingan switched on. "It is really unproductive to lie to someone who is trying to help mentor you." He finally said while reading her face for any deception.

"I'm not lying! This is my first time!" Sakura said with a huff while crossing her arms across her chest, cheeks turning red with anger, and turning her head to the side. "I can't believe you think I'd lie about something so stupid" Sakura then mumbled while the genjutsu dissipated.

With that Itachi's Sharingan faded and he put his hands firmly into his front pockets. "I'd like to see your other skills as well if you don't mind" Itachi finally said.

"Saturday, training ground 7 at 600 hours." And with that Itachi was gone in a poof.

Sakura stood there in shock looking around the backyard before her eyes landed on Sasuke and Shisui. It seemed like they were having an effective practice unlike what she felt she got. Here Sakura thought she was going to get world class advice on how to improve her genjutsu but instead she got accused of lying, bossed around, and abandoned.

In a full pout Sakura decided that maybe Mrs. Uchiha could use some help in the kitchen.

As she was walking up to the porch Mikoto opened the door to let them all know it was time for dinner and with that they all went inside, minus Itachi to have a delicious dinner.

Before they all started dinner Mikoto looked around the table "Where did Itachi run off to?" She asked in a slightly worried voice.

With that Sasuke and Shisui seemed to just realize he wasn't there also and looked to Sakura for an answer.

Sakura was starting to have a little inside panic moment when she realized she had no idea where Itachi was but started a simultaneous elimination process to have an educated guess as to where he was. Then she remembered that he had just came home from an AMBU mission.

"He has to discuss his mission report to Hokage-sama." Sakura then said out loud hoping it was the real reason that he left like that earlier.

With that being said it seems like everyone accepted it and proceeded with eating.

The next day, which was Friday, Sakura was feeling slightly anxious all day. She had no idea what she should do about the whole Itachi thing, and the longer time passed by the more questions she seemed to be asking herself.

_Was it really that abnormal of a genjutsu for Itachi to be acting this way?_ Sakura continued to ponder.

Classes were done for the day and Sakura was at her locker exchanging books that she needs for the weekend home. Sasuke soon walked up to her ready to head out.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Sasuke finally asked her after seeing something was off with her all day.

Sakura still didn't tell Sasuke what happened with his brother during training the night before and didn't really plan to until she figured out what was going on. She already knew that as soon as she mentions what he said to her and was expecting a weekend practice Sasuke would lose it.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just have a lot on my mind is all." Sakura decided to stick to. With that they started the walk home.

Once arriving to her place she waved Sasuke off and headed inside and straight into her room.

On a normal day she would start her studying right away so she could get most of it done before dinner, hop in the shower, and finish her studying, then head to bed but her head hurt. So she decided that she was going to skip studying for the night. It was a rare occasion but she figured she'd need the extra rest if she decided to take Itachi up on his request.

_Who am I kidding? It wasn't a request it was more like an order._ Sakura though while flopping back onto her bed. _And there is no way I'm not going tomorrow_ she continued in her mind while grabbing her alarm clock to make sure she woke up on time.

At that point she could smell delicious scents coming from the kitchen and decided to go help her mom with dinner.

**5 am**

Sakura's alarm starts to go off and at first it slightly freaks her out because she briefly forgot that she set it. Once sleep clears her mind she remembers that she has to start getting ready.

_Stupid Uchiha,_ Sakura pouts while rolling out of bed.

It takes her about a half hour to get completely ready, and after writing a note to her parents that she was going to go train with some 'friends' she then started her way towards the training ground directory so she could figure out where #7 was.

Once she figured out where to go she lazily took her time to get there. She knew she was early so there was no point in rushing and end up there first.

Walking into the training grounds she could see the back of one Itachi Uchiha while he was going through some stretches. The second she saw him was also the second that he turned around to greet her.

"You came." He stated while taking in her sleepy form.

"Well you did ask me to so, ta-da!" Sakura said in a flat voice to show her irritation. Looking at Itachi's face she couldn't help but get the feeling that he was genuinely surprised that she had showed up.

"You really thought I wasn't going to show." Sakura stated while tilting her head to the side. Itachi's face then went flat.

"How did you do that?" He asked while walking up to her.

"Do what?" Sakura then countered, "Why did you want me here in the first place?"

Itachi stared at her face for a couple seconds longer before replying, "You showed potential the other day and I want to see if it was a fluke or not. You should start stretching."

Sakura and Itachi started their skirmish and it lasted a little under 2 hours when Sakura finally fell backwards on the ground spread eagle trying to catch her breath.

_I've never been so warn out in my life,_ Sakura internally whined while rolling her head to the side to look at Itachi. He was leaning against a tree looking graceful as ever.

"So?" Sakura asked while looking back up at the now blue sky.

"Hm," he started while walking over and sitting next to her "you're not half bad." Sakura then looked over at his face to see that he was just teasing in his Uchiha way.

"Thank you" Sakura replied with a smile, "So why did you want do this again?"

Itachi was now leaning back on his hands while sitting next to her looking to the sky. "How would you feel about training with me during the weekends I'm not on missions?"

Sakura looked over to Itachi flabbergasted. "You've got yourself a deal." is all she could manage to say with the big grin on her face.

**2 years later**

Sakura is sitting in her classroom taking exit exams with the rest of her classmates. Sakura knew that she would fly through the exam with flying colors since she was eligible to take the exit exam for quite a while now but she was still nervous about what 3-man team she was going to be placed in.

Of course she was friendly with just about everyone in the academy but she really only had three friends (Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui) but only one was in her class with her. Her mom told her multiple times that making new friends would be fun and that she should try it, but for some odd reason Sakura seemed to have trust issues and didn't see anyone else worthy to tell secrets to or have sleepovers with. Not that she's ever had a sleep over before but she's heard about them from other girls in her class and they sound like fun.

Finally it was time to turn in the exams and the teacher informed the class that they will find out who passed and be placed into their new genin groups as well as assigned to their new sensei when they come back to class after the weekend.

"Soo? How did you do?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they headed out of the school.

Sasuke slowly turned his head toward Sakura before replying with a raised eyebrow, "That's a stupid question Sakura."

"It was not!" Sakura said in a huff crossing her arms "I was just trying to make conversation," she then looked down. "I'm nervous about what team I'm going to be placed on." She added in a softer voice.

"Stop it, don't worry about dumb things like that." Sasuke replied like it was the most obvious thing ever. They were good friends but that didn't make him any better at knowing how to comfort someone and even though most times Sakura could understand where he was coming from, today she wasn't feeling it.

"Whatever, has Itachi came back from his mission yet?" Sakura changed the subject to avoid the pending fight to come if they still talk about it.

Even though Sasuke knew that Sakura and Itachi were friendly with each other he was out of the loop about his brother training with Sakura on the side during his time off. Itachi informed Sakura that if she wanted the extra training then it would have to stay between themselves, and surprisingly it has been kept a secret for the past 2 years. Except Shisui found out a month after they started, with him being so nosy and all but promised to keep his mouth shut also.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked while looking at the surrounding buildings.

"Before he left for his mission I promised him some of my mom's homemade strawberry pocky and I wanted it to be fresh." Even though it wasn't the full truth it was still part of the truth. One thing Sakura learned quickly is that it's easier to cover a lie with a partial truth. It was harder to see through.

"He's supposed to be coming home some time tonight"

"I'll be sure to stop by tomorrow then to drop some off, would you like some also?" She asked even though she already knew the answer. Sasuke wasn't really a sweets person.

"No thanks, see you tomorrow" And with that they parted ways. Sakura into her home and Sasuke continuing to his own home.

Once inside, Sakura took off her shoes and headed into the kitchen to get an after school snack. After making a pb and j sandwich she started going through her mother's cook book to find the recipe for strawberry pocky.

Even though she was only 10 years old she was still a pretty accomplished cook, she knew all the basics, and could make a couple things that were more on the difficult side including pocky.

Once she found the recipe, she went into the living room that is attached to the kitchen to turn on some music on the radio before getting to work.

During the last prep stage of making the delicious candy is when her mother came home.

"Sakura?" Sachi called out by the front door to see where she was.

"I'm in the kitchen mom!" Sakura yelled back trying not to lose her focus.

"It sure does smell delectable in here, who are you making this for? Itachi-chan again?" Sachi asked while looking over her daughter's shoulder.

This wasn't the first time Sakura was making pocky for the older boy and Sachi liked to tease Sakura about that fact.

"Yes" Sakura replied with light blushing on her cheeks. She hasn't really got to the stage where she likes boys yet but every time her mom asks her about it she can't help the flush to her face. "He's my friend mom." Sakura then added to try and make her mom understand.

"I know love, that's how it always starts though," she says lightly with a giggle "you'll find out soon enough" she finishes while walking out of the kitchen.

At that Sakura huffed in irritation. _She has no idea what she's talking about._

**edited 7/15/15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Ok so I know... I'm a terrible person! but I had a good reason for not updating in so long I promise! I moved halfway across the country and got a new job so things have been a little crazy. Hopefully from now on the updates will be more consistent. Another thing, some of you have asked about Naruto and don't worry, he'll make his entrance soon. Second I know that my timeline with the way things are unfolding are different than the canon of Naruto but how much fun would it be to follow everything to a T, not much at all is the correct answer! lol Anywho, enjoy!**

Sakura was finally done making the pocky for Itachi and even made some extra for Mikoto. Last time she made it, Itachi actually made a comment about his mom eating half of it because she loved it as well. Even though no one else would see it as whining Sakura could read Itachi well enough to know he was pouting about it for a good hour.

After placing the homemade candy in 2 separate boxed and wrapped them up, Sakura decided to get ready for bed. Seeing that Itachi should be home tonight meant that they would have training in the morning, so bed now would be a good idea.

Sakura made her way into her bedroom after saying goodnight to her parents, shutting the door and getting changed in her oversized t shirt for bed. She started crawling into bed when she would have swore she heard a noise at the window.

With the bed pushed up to the wall with the window, she slowly crawled closer to the window.

Still on her hands and knees on the bed while peering out the window she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary but with it being a new moon that night there wasn't much light to see what was going on.

Still feeling uneasy Sakura decided to open her window to get a better look, and once the window was fully open someone leapt from the tree into her bedroom tackling her to the floor and pinning her face down to the ground.

"Bah!" Sakura said in surprise. _Oh my god I'm getting attacked! What do I do?!_ Sakura started to panic.

_**You haven't been training with Itachi for no reason, KICK THIS GUYS ASS!**_ Inner Sakura spoke up reminding Sakura that she's not some helpless person.

With that Sakura threw her head back head-butting the attacker then spinning around under him and using her bodyweight to get the upper hand and pin him to the ground with a fist cocked back ready to attack.

Once being able to see who it was she then realized who it was.

"Itachi?!" she whispered as to not draw attention to her parents, "What the hell are you doing?"

Itachi laid there with his hand on his bloodied nose looking up with a stare that showed a couple different things: one, he was not happy that she managed to break his nose, two impressed that she actually got the upper hand, and three irritated that he underestimated the situation.

Seeing that his nose was broken Sakura went to move his hand so she could heal it for him. Even though she wasn't the best at it, she thought it would be a good idea to know the basics.

After she was done, she realized that she was still sitting on Itachi and decided to get off in a rush and a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Well?" Sakura asked again while pulling her shirt over her knees.

"Hn" was all he said while sitting up and leaning his back against her bed. Even though he'd never admit it, he was here because he missed the pinkie in front of him. "I just got back from checking in"

Sakura, now sitting on the floor in front of him while hugging her knees to her chest, took a hard look at his face to see what he was really doing. They did have a couple times where the Uchiha heir would open up to her about how much pressure is put on him but only in the safety of their genjutsu practices.

"Not ready to go home yet?" Sakura asked while keeping her eyes glued on him to get a good read on him.

"Hn" was his only reply after he raised his head to look her in the eyes.

_Looks like I hit the nail on the head, I wonder why he came here if he wanted to get away..._

_**Don't question it dummy! Just embrace it!**_

Sakura then took the hint that he didn't really feel like talking about it. Taking some time to get a good look at his face she could tell that he could use some cheering up.

"I have a surprise for you" Sakura then said while quickly standing up, "Wait here"

With that Sakura then quickly tiptoed to the kitchen and grabbed the wrapped pocky and scurried back to her bedroom.

She held the candy behind her back at first then held it out in front of Itachi so he could grab it. Eyeing the box before grabbing it, Itachi finally pulled the red ribbon off the box to open it.

A small smile made its way to his face as he took one of the sticks and popped it in his mouth. Once he had a taste of it Sakura could see him visibly relax.

Taking that as a thank you, Sakura then sat next to him on the floor and reached for a stick as well.

* * *

Sakura suddenly woke with a start, sitting up in her bed. _How, what's going on?_ Sakura though with sleep still fuzzing her mind. _How did I end up in bed?_ Sakura then looked around the room to try and clear up her confusion while rubbing her eyes. The last thing she remembered was sitting next to Itachi last night in peaceful silence then nothing. _Oh no,_ she then realized _**You fell asleep on him dummy.**_ She then closed her eyes and let her head tip up like she was staring at the ceiling. _Of course I did that, how embarrassing._ _He must have been so annoyed._ She then swung her legs over the side of the bed._** Well obviously not annoyed enough to leave you on the floor, you did end up making it on the bed and in your covers.**_ Inner chuckled while pointing that out.

With that her cheeks tinted a light pink then looked over to her alarm clock.

It read 6:05 and she quickly realized that she was late for her training with Itachi. She flinged her blankets out of the way and hopped off the bed to run to her closet and start getting dressed.

After her clothes were on correctly and her hair up in a ponytail she was jumping all over to throw on her shoes and reached for the door when she noticed a folded paper taped to the door.

Standing up straight she grabbed the paper and opened it to see what is said.

_Sakura,_

_You don't have to worry about being late to training. I have some things I need to get done this morning so we can reschedule for later this afternoon._

_-I_

With the paper in her hand Sakura then plopped down on her bed and let her shoulders drop. Well that stinks, now I have to decide what I'm going to do in the meantime.

She then set the paper on her end table and decided that a shower would feel amazing right about now.

After getting clean and redressed, Sakura decided that she should go drop off the pocky at the Uchiha's house since last night they only ate 2 out of the whole batch. She did also after all tell Sasuke that she was going to be there this morning.

Finally making up her mind about going, Sakura rewrapped the box as well as grabbing the other one and headed out to the Uchiha compound.

Sakura started walking up the steps to the Uchiha head household but started to have a strange feeling that something was off. The second she made it on to the front porch the front door slammed open with a pissed looking Itachi in the doorway.

When Itachi locked eyes with Sakura he slightly faltered in his exit. Sakura tried her best to search his face to figure out what to do. _He looks so sad in his eyes, I wonder what happened..._ With that Sakura took a step forward and Itachi disappeared. Seeing that made Sakura's little heart hurt.

"Just give him some time, he'll be back sooner or later." Sasuke's voice said causing Sakura to look back at the open door. "Is he ok?" Sakura asked even though she knew he clearly wasn't. "He'll get over it." was the only answer he gave before moving to the side so Sakura could come inside.

Keeping her head down she slowly walked in the door and slipped off her shoes before making her way into the kitchen with Sasuke right behind her.

Once walking in the doorway of the kitchen Sakura saw Mikoto busying herself around the kitchen baking muffins by the dozen. Sakura could instantly tell that she was upset and that is why she was baking so much.

"Good morning, Mrs. Uchiha" Sakura said in her polite voice.

Upon hearing the new voice in the kitchen, Mikoto slightly jumped with a newly filled muffin tin in hand to place in the oven. "Oh dear! Sakura darling, how have you been?" Mrs. Uchiha said in her usual cheerful voice, even though Sakura could hear the slight strain in the undertone.

"I'm alright, I just wanted to drop this off for you and Itachi. I hope it's not a bad time, I don't mean to intrude." Sakura said in the most polite voice she could muster up.

"Oh what do you have there?" Mikoto stopped what she was doing while wiping her hands on her apron and walking up to Sakura.

"Well I promised Itachi that I would make him some more strawberry pocky when he got back from his mission and he mentioned before how much you liked them as well so I made enough for everyone" Sakura said with a huge grin on her face to make the situation less stiff.

"You are such an angel, thank you! You can go ahead and put Itachi's box in his room, he's not home right now. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." With that she continued with what she was doing before they got in the kitchen.

Sakura left one box in the kitchen and started walking out the doorway with Sasuke following, hands stuffed in his pocket, slight broody face, and all. After putting the box on Itachi's night stand they made their way back to the front door.

"Well I guess I'll see you later" Sakura said after putting her back shoes on to Sasuke reaching for the door handle. She paused for a second and looked back at Sasuke, "Is it something I could help with?"

Initially Sasuke seemed to be a little confused, but then he lowered his eyes to the wood flooring "Just chan issues, you don't have to worry about it."After hearing that Sakura let out a long breath and made her way out the door.

Deciding that she didn't quite want to go home yet, Sakura made her way to the playground to possibly swing on the play set or practice some taijutsu. Once walking up to the playground she noticed that it was a ghost town. _That's odd, usually this place is packed on the weekends._ She thought while her eyes were scanning the area until her eyes landed on a blonde patch of hair.

Now that she noticed the boy she looked at him very carefully._ Why is he here all alone?_ Sakura wondered while slowly walking in his direction. He had yet to realize that though because his back was to her while slowly swinging on the playset. _**He looks so sad. Fix it.**_ Hearing that, Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes but continued her way towards him.

"Hey there," Sakura started to let the boy know that she was there. He quickly whipped his head over to face her and she couldn't help but notice the sadness and fear in his eyes.

"Is that seat taken?" Sakura asked while gesturing to the swing next to him. She obviously knew that the seat wasn't taken since no one was there but she wasn't sure if he was waiting for someone, or something.

He apprehensively looked to the empty swing and back at the pink haired girl and shook his head no. Sakura then slowly walked around the blue eyed boy and took the swing next to him lightly moving her legs. "I'm Sakura by the way," She started then looked over at him "what's your name?"

His eyes grew kinda big, "Naruto"

After hearing that Sakura couldn't help but feel like that name sounds familiar.

"Naruto, huh? That name sounds familiar. Do we know each other?" She then looked up to the sky while trying to place the name.

"I'm kinda surprised that you don't remember the monster from class." He said while looking down at his old worn shoes.

"Monster? What are you talking about? You're just a regular person just like the rest of us." She gave him the brightest smile she could muster. "Ow," Naruto then said rubbing his head. Sakura looked around to see what hit him and it looked like someone threw a rock at him.

Standing from the swing and looking around she saw a group of boys laughing with hands full of rocks.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" Sakura yelled at them while standing in front of Naruto.

"Get out of the way girl, we're trying to save you from that beast!" The ringleader of the group replied while getting ready to throw another rock.

_**How dare they say that about someone!**_ _Naruto has been nothing but nice, why would they do something like that?_

"Yeah! Don't you know he's a monster?" Another boy from the group said while backing up his buddy, "My father says he has the 9 tailed fox inside of him!" After that being said they started to sound like a mini mob with yells of 'yeah!'s and 'He's a monster!'

_9 tailed fox?_ Sakura thought while looked back toward Naruto who looked scared out of his mind. Turning back around Sakura then put her hands on her hips, "Hey! Why don't you guys go pick on someone your own size!" Yelling back at the group.

"Are you sticking up for that whelp?" The ringleader then asked after everyone quieted down.

"His name is Naruto, and he is my friend. No one messes with my friends. You should go now before you get hurt." Sakura stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Friend?" She heard Naruto whisper behind her.

"She's friends with the demon? She must be a demon also!" One of the hooligans yelled while chucking a rock at her as well. As it came flying toward her she caught it before it hit her head and threw it back with such precision that it hit the ringleader between the eyes and making him fall back into his groupies.

"How did she do that?" One asked while kneeling down to check on his friend.

"Are you ok?" Another asked while one of them was brave enough to chuckle and say " you got hit by a girl haha"

With that the ringleader stood up while holding his forehead, "You'll be sorry for that! Lets go guys!" and with that they all left the park.

Sakura then turned around to look at Naruto who was now standing behind her.

"That was amazing!" He yelled while grabbing Sakura in a bear hug. "You're the best ever Sakura-chan!" Sakura soon felt her shirt starting to get a little damp and when Naruto pulled away she saw that his eyes were watering.

"It's really no problem at all, no one deserves to be treated that way. Haven't your other friends stood up to them also?" Sakura asked while rubbing the back of her head in a manner that showed her embarrassment.

"I don't actually have any friends." He saddened with the reply.

Sakura not liking him being sad decided that she was going to be a real friend to him then. No one deserves to be alone.

"Don't be silly, I just said I was your friend did I not?" She said while crossing her arms "I mean unless you don't want me as a friend." She turned her head to fake being offended and tease him all at once.

"No! Of course I want to be your friend Sakura-chan! I didn't mean it like that!" he scrambled with a response.

"Well good," She said with a smile "so where do I know you from?"

Naruto the scratched the back of his head with a cheesy grin on his face, "We're in the same class at the academy" giving a slight nervous giggle.

_In my academy class? No way, you would have thought I would have recognized him sooner._

_**You were never really good at paying attention to anyone in class except the teacher, your textbook, and Sasuke. You're kinda a big loner nerd!**_

Sakura internally huffed at the comment but supposed it was true. "Well that just means that we get to hang out more often. want to practice some moves we learned this week?" She asked hoping he would say yes so she can see where he was skillswise.

"YEAH! YOU'RE THE BEST SAKURA-CHAN!" He belted out while running to a clearing between the park and the woods, Sakura slowing following after.

_What have I gotten into?_ She thought with a chuckle.

* * *

**Ok So I hope I edited this correctly but if anything seems out of place please let me know so I can fix it! I don't have a beta and when you just finished writing something for the past couple hours your eyes seem to miss things they usually wouldn't. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll hopefully get the next one out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was around 5 in the afternoon after a long day of hanging out with Naruto when Sakura finally caught a glimpse of Itachi.

She saw him walking down the street and turning down an alleyway when she was walking through town. After the craziness of that morning, Sakura's curiosity was getting the best of her and she wanted to make sure he was ok.

Quickly following him, she turned into the alley to see it empty. Sakura's shoulders then fell and she let out a huff.

_Where did he go?_ She continued to walk down the alley looking in every crevice and shadow she could find. Then out of nowhere someone grabbed her around the middle and covered her mouth while pulling her backwards towards the building walls.

Sakura started to panic and as soon as she was about to smash her heel into the intruders foot she heard him speak.

"Calm down Sakura." he spoke lightly into her ear without letting go. Glancing around she then noticed a shady guy walking by the alley opening looking around like he lost someone.

As soon as he passed Itachi slowly let Sakura go and she turned to face him. "What was that? What's going on?" she started to ask in a loud whisper.

"Do you trust me?" He asked while looking her in the eyes.

"Of course, but what was that?" she asked while turning her head back to the alley opening and pointing her thumb in that direction.

After getting the answer he wanted, he grabbed her again and transported them out of the area.

Itachi finally let go causing Sakura to stumble back while coughing from the smoke that was dissipating.

"What was that?" Sakura asked while fanning the front of her face to help clear the smoke. "Where are we?" she then asked while looking around and saw that the were not longer in the alleyway but now in a clearing in the middle of the forest.

Itachi had yet to answer her, so she finally set her gaze on him to wait for an answer. At first his eyes were glued on her but as soon as she was staring back he lowered his gaze to the forest floor.

He slowly turned away from her and started walking away. _What? Where is he going?_ Sakura started to panic, not knowing what to do. _**What does he think he's doing?! He can't just drag us out in the middle of nowhere and expect us to just be cool with it with no explanation!**_

Right when Sakura was about to run at him to make him stop and answer her, he stopped in front of a large tree and sat down at the base of it.

Once fully seated, he looked up to her and gestured next to him. Sakura hesitated a moment before walking up to him and sitting next to him against the large tree.

"This is where I go when I need to get away." Itachi finally said while leaning his head back to rest on the bark of the tree. Sakura looked over at him and couldn't help but feel empathetic.

"Is everything ok? What happened this morning?" Sakura asked. Usually she would just keep her mouth shut and not push him but she figured he brought her here for a reason and she might as well find out what's wrong.

Itachi slowly rolled his head to the side to take a look at her then shifted his gaze the sky.

"I'm not happy." He started, "What's the point to life if you can't do what makes you happy?"

Sakura kept quiet, she knew that he wasn't really asking her and he just needed someone to get this all out to.

"I want to be free from the restrictions of the clan, I want to make my own decisions and I want to help make the world a better place. I'm not doing any of that. At this rate I'm not sure I ever will." He then placed his face in his hands to rub out the stress with his elbows on his knees.

" Itachi, that is not true." Sakura said feeling confident with what she was about to say. "You make the world a better place everyday. Every mission you go on makes it better. I know you and your dad don't get along very well right now but who doesn't fight with their parents? They aren't trying to hold you back, they think it'll help you in the long run. How could you think that?"

Itachi then raised his eyes to meet hers "You don't know what you're talking about. My family doesn't care about me, everything is for the benefit of the clan. Even if that means breaking some rules in order to get ahead I am expected to do it without a second thought. They want me to be a mindless killing machine."

Itachi could tell that Sakura was about to disagree so to prove his point he cast a genjutsu to show her how it really is.

All the disappointment.

All the deception.

All the dis approval.

By the time he was done showing her it all, she broke down into tears. She then threw her arms around him and simply cried. He put his arm around her to give her some comfort.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Itachi finally said after 30 mins of silence.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You've kept this to yourself this whole time? Never let anyone in? Does Sasuke know about all of this?" She replied while finally letting him go.

"I would never let Sasuke know what our family is really like. You must never tell him. I'm serious Sakura." He said looking her straight in the eye to prove a point. "Never, I pinky promise." She said while sticking out her pinky.

To her disbelief, he picked up his own hand and wrapped his pinky around hers, "Deal, Thank you." With that Sakura couldn't help the cheesy grin that spread across her face.

Itachi released her pinky and rested his arms on his propped up legs looking at the grass in front of him. "If I'm not around anymore, I need you to keep an eye on Sasuke for me. He'll need some guidance and you're the only one that will be able to get through to him."

"Of course, but we don't have to think about that anytime soon. You're the strongest ninja in the village. There's no way anyone could take you down!" She praised him while believing every word.

"Yeah, you never know though."

After that conversation Itachi thought it would be a good idea to get some training in before it got too late so he transported them back to the training grounds to get some work done.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful, and Monday was upon them. Today was the day that Sakura found out who was going to be in her genin team.

Sakura woke that morning with a start, sitting up straight, and looked over to her alarm clock.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Sakura realized after seeing that she forgot to set her alarm to wake up on time.

Hopping out of bed throwing off her pj's she wobbled over to the closet to grab the clothes she was going to wear today. After throwing her ninja dress over her head and throwing on her black spandex she quickly ran to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

Finally finished with the bathroom she grabbed her backpack and ran down the hall to the front door. As soon as she grabbed her first shoe to put on there was a knock on the door.

She hopped on one foot over to the door and as soon as her foot slipped into place she stomped her foot while opening the door to see Sasuke there with one hand in his pocket and the other holding the strap to is backpack over his shoulder.

"I'm almost done, just let me put my shoe on." She turned around to grab said shoe.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted while turning around, waiting for the pinkette to get movin. Sakura finally got out the door, shutting it behind her, and started their walk to school.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was sending her side glances so she finally looked over at him "I forgot to set my alarm so I had to rush to get ready." Looking back towards the front with both hands holding the straps of her backpack that was resting on her back.

"So that's why you have toothpaste on your face." He stated like it was the most obvious thing now.

" What?!" she yelled while trying to lick around her mouth then used the inside of the neck portion of her dress to wipe off her mouth. "Is it gone? Did I get it? How embarrassing." She asked while still trying to clean her face.

"You got it," He then said with a light smile on his face.

They finally made it to the school and was walking down the hall to get to the classroom. "SAKURA-CHAN!" A loud shout was heard echoing through the hall. _Oh no..._ Sakura stopped, looking behind her just in time to see Naruto swallow her in a bear hug.

Sasuke finally stopped to look at what was going on to see some blonde hugging his only friend."Get off her dope" Sasuke said as a warning to the blonde.

Naruto then looked up to see Sasuke standing there with his arms now closed over his chest. "Who are you? Her keeper?" Naruto asked while letting Sakura go to stand in front of Sasuke, hands now on his hips.

"Hn, Yes I am. You need to stay away from her." Sasuke said in his cool mysterious voice.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_ Sakura stood there kinda dumbstruck watching everything unfold. _**He's not our keeper! What does he think he's doing?**_

Once Sakura came out of her shocked stupor, she realized that the guys were in a name calling battle.

"Teme"

"Dope"

"TEME!"

"Hm, Dope"

"Quit it!" Sakura then interrupted while standing between the two. "You're both my friends so you both have to get along." looking back and forth between them.

"Annoying." Sasuke then said while turning around and walking into the classroom.

"That guy's a jerk, Sakura. Why are you friends with him anyways?" Naruto finally said with a pout on his face.

"He's a good guy, you just have to get to know him better. Promise" She then followed Sasuke into the classroom as well.

"I doubt it." Naruto mumbled under his breath before following them in himself. After all the students took their seats the teacher addressed the class.

"So as you all know, today is the day we find out who passes the exit exam and the teams that you will be placed in. You will also get to meet your new sensei." Iruka-sensei said while grabbing a sheet of paper off of his desk.

"Now let's see," With that he went through the list of teams, "Team 7 with Kakashi- sensei; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki"

_Wow, that couldn't have worked out more perfectly if it tried!_ Sakura though with a huge grin on her face. "WE'RE GOING TO BE THE BEST TEAM EVER! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted while jumping up in the air with a solid fist pump.

_How did I ever not notice Naruto before?_ Sakura then thought while rubbing the back of her neck, _He's so loud_. _**It's because you're always oblivious to what's going on around you when you decide to check out.**_

Sakura then rolled her eyes, not wanting to believe that she could so easily space out.

Once everyone was assigned to their groups, the new sensei's started to come into the classroom to collect the newly grouped teams. One by one everyone started to file out of the classroom while Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto waited for their new sensei to show up.

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei will be like." Sakura thought out loud sitting up straight with her hands folded in her lap.

"Hm" was the only response Sasuke gave while slouching in his chair with his arms folded over his chest.

"Whoever he is, he better be one epic teacher because he'll be training the next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto stated in an enthusiastic voice that carried through the room as he stood up and did a fist pump into the air.

**5 hours later**

Sakura was sitting by the large windows of the classroom, staring out the window trying her best not to lose it.

_It's been like 6 hours since we got our groups and that bastard of a teacher is still not here._

_**We should just leave, I don't even think there are any teachers left in the building.**_

Sakura then heard some rustling behind her so the turned her head to see what was going on. She then saw that Naruto had grabbed a dirty chalkboard eraser and was wedging it between the cracked open doorway.

"Do you really think that's going to work on a Jonin Naruto?" Sakura asked while having doubt plastered on her face.

"Don't be a fun sucker Sakura-chan." Naruto said while running back to his desk to wait for the teacher to show up. While Sasuke was leaning back in his chair and looked like he was taking a nap, although Sakura knew that was not the case.

Right when Sakura was about to pull out a book and start studying again she heard the classroom door star to open. She shot her head over to look at said door just in time to see the eraser slow motion fall onto a head of gravity defying gray hair.

"Yo," Kakashi said before the dirty eraser plopped on his head. His initial crinkled eye and possible smile under his mask quickly fell into a look of irritation as Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing about how it actually worked.

Sakura's face soon turned into a dumbfound look._ How did he fall for that?_ G_**reat we get stuck with the "slow" teacher, not to mention late.**_

"I don't know you, but I hate you all" Kakashi- sensei then said in a flat tone before standing up straight with his hands in his pockets. "Now follow me." He then added before moseying out of the room.

* * *

**Ok so the new chapter is up! I had the first half done for a while now but I felt like it was too short to post on its own and I hate writing parts that I know was directly from the show because it's boring and I'm taking it in a different direction then what the show did...obviously, so that's why it look me a little while to get this chapter out lol but I hope you guys like it regardless! Please review so I know your thoughts an opinions cause they make me a better writer! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sakura was the first one to grab her bag and start out of the room to follow the teacher. On the way out she kick Naruto's foot while he was still on the ground giggling over his prank, "Get up or you're going to be left behind." She also glanced over to Sasuke to make sure he was coming as well.

Shortly after leaving the classroom, the three of them followed their sensei up to the roof. "Where are we going? Why are we going this way? Shouldn't we be going to the training grounds?" Naruto kept asking question after question on the walk up. Finally at the top and out in the open, Kakashi- sensei took a seat on the ledge of the building and motioned the three students to take a seat in front of him.

Sakura and Sasuke had no issues sitting down and waiting to see what would happen next but Naruto seemed to have some plans of his own. "Hey! I was talking to you! What are we doing up here?" He bellowed out while pointing an accusing finger at their new sensei.

Kakashi just sat there looking at him with bored eyes.

Sakura could tell that this wasn't going to be going anywhere so she grabbed Naruto by the sleeve and yanked him down and smacked him upside his head. "Sit down and shut up." She said in a harsh whisper voice to show that she mean business. Naruto did as he was told and sat there pouting, waiting for their sensei to explain what was going on.

"Alrighty than. We're going to go around and state your name, likes, dislikes, and future goals." Kakashi started looking at the three of them. Seeing that no one was talking yet, he continued. "You. Go first." he pointed to Sasuke.

"Isn't it rude not to introduce yourself first?" Sasuke asked, clearly trying to be difficult.

_Why do they have to be so difficult all the time? It's really a wonder why I'm friends with these guys to begin with. _Sakura mentally complained before jumping in.

"I can go first. My name is Sakura Haruno. I like reading and learning new things, I dislike mean people, and my goal is to training hard to be the best ninja that I can be!" Sakura finished with a smile on her face. "Oh, me next! I am Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage! Believe it! My likes are ramen and by best friend Sakura, I dislike anyone who doesn't like ramen or Sakura, and my goal is to be the next Hokage!" Naruto finished off his speech up on his feet with his hands in the air and the biggest grin on his face.

"Mhm" Kakashi hummed before shifting his eyes to Sasuke. Sakura could see that Sasuke wasn't wanted to participate so gave him an elbow in the side to get him to go already. Sasuke first gave her a side glare before continuing.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I like my family, I dislike annoying things, and my future goal is to surpass a certain someone."

"Excellent," Kakashi started but was interrupted by a certain blonde. "What about you sensei?" Kakashi seemed to give is a quick thought before giving a response.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't like much, I dislike plenty, and I don't keep any goals." The three on them stared at their teacher thinking that maybe he was telling a joke but with the blank stare they were receiving it was save to say that it was the only answer they were going to get from their new sensei.

"Moving on, tomorrow we will test your abilities. I want you guys to meet me at training ground 7 at 5 am sharp." He stood up as if he was going to leave but paused before adding, "oh, and don't eat breakfast. I don't need you throwing up on our first day." with that he poofed out of there.

"Well... that was interesting to say the least." Sakura was the first to comment. "Hm, more like annoying." Sasuke say standing up and heading for the door. "TOMORROW'S GOING TO BE GREAT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted before jumping up and funning through the door as well.

With that the three of them headed home to get ready for their big day.

**(I've sat here for a half hour dreading having to type out the Bell Test and having to type out the fight scenes so lets make a deal, let's just say that everything that happened in the show that day happen on here also. I know that in the show Sakura is pretty pathetic and is kinda vein but lets just use our imaginations that she tried hard and did just as well as the boys and they passed! You're the best! That is all.)**

After the Bell Test that Kakashi- sensei put them through team seven decide to go out to celebrate becoming an official team. The location of said celebration?

"IT'S RAMEN TIME!" Naruto yells while they enter Ichiraku's. Usually Sakura would be irritated that Naruto was being so loud but she decided to make an exception today. _I can't believe that we are genin finally. I feel like it's been a long time waiting but it was so worth it to be on the same team as my boys. _Sakura though with a grin on her face. **_Your boys, huh? Well it's about damn time, I'm ready to start seeing some action already!_** Inner added, enjoying herself as well.

The night was enjoyable for the three of them. The chatted and ate to their hearts content before finally deciding that it was time to head home.

"It's getting late guys, I'm going to start heading home." Sakura said first to let them know she was heading out. Naruto was chatting up a storm while Sasuke was silently finishing up his ramen listening to what the dope was saying. His eyes drifted to hers to silently ask if she would be alright walking home alone and she gave a firm nod before heaving the stand.

It was a full moon out that day. Sakura decided to take the scenic route home and was walking over one of her favorite bridges in town. Stopping in the middle she gazes at the water and feels completely at peace with herself.

"What a great day." Sakura softly said out loud to no one in particular.

"I heard your team passed Kakashi's test." A voice from behind stated. Sakura knew who was talking from the moment she heard his voice. Without shifting her gaze she answered. "Yeah, it was rough but it was good." She offered a soft smile before turning to look at the boy.

Itachi situated himself to be next to her looking at the water as well.

"How was your day?" She inquired to see if the Uchiha was in a chatty mood tonight or not.

"Fine," he started, not giving any inclination that he was going to continue so Sakura turned back to the water. "I was assigned to a long term mission today. I'll be gone for 6 months." He said looking over to the pinkette.

Sakura's head snapped back to face him, "6 months? That's a long time. Is it a hard mission?" He worry was starting to some out. She knew he was one of the strongest ninja in the village but you can't stop a worrier.

"It's AMBU, but it's just a recon mission." He said lightly to make sure others couldn't hear. Sakura took a moment to look at his face to try to read how he was feeling about this mission. If anyone else could see his face it would be a wall, nothing showing. The perfect ninja face, but Sakura knew better. He looked tired, and apprehensive.

"Itachi," Sakura said to see if he would look her way. He slowly turned his eyes to her. "Please just be careful." Was all she said to him. That was all that needed to be said. "It's late, you should get home before your parents get worried." Itachi said while turning to leave.

"Ok... when do you leave?" Sakura asked hoping he would answer one last question. "Tomorrow." Was all he said before jumping to the nearest rooftop and disappearing into the night.

The following couple months was filled with D rank missions and plenty of training. As time moved on Sakura started to get this worried feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen soon. The feeling stared in the pit of her stomach and only grew from there. It even got to the point where she could no longer focus on the task at hand and others were beginning to notice.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a soft voice as to not startle her. Sakura seemed to be broken from a trans and looked up at the blonde. "Huh?" she inquired.

"Are you ok? You haven't been seeming very well lately, are you sick?" Naruto asked while trying to place the back of his hand on her forehead. Before it could reach her she lightly swatted it away and answered with a "I'm fine." And started walking away from the training grounds. "I'll be back later." Was all she said before leaving all together, leaving both Naruto and Sasuke wondering if she'll be ok.

Sakura was walking absentminded through the streets of Konoha. When he feet finally stopped they were in front of the Hokage Tower. _Why here? _Sakura thought while staring up at the building in front of her. **_We should talk to the Hokage. We need to see what's wrong._** Inner said with a seriousness that Sakura wasn't used to hearing from her. _Yeah, you're right. Hopefully I'll be able to speak with him. _With that Sakura went inside to see if the Third was able to speak.

Upon getting to the top of the stairs, Sakura could feel the nervous energy running off of everyone. People were running all over the place and papers and scrolls were being franticly moved and exchanged. _What is going on here? _Sakura though while trying to stay out of the way. At that point Sakura could see the Third step out of his office and everyone on the floor stopped, mid-action from what they were doing to look at the Hokage.

"Everyone needs to remain calm. The current situation is in capable hands and will be resolved in a timely manner. Return to normal duties." With that he gave the room a once over and that's when his eyes locked with Sakura.

He locked eyes with her and motioned that she come into his office. Sakura slowly moved forward, avoiding others before walking though the doorway of the Hokage's office. After the door was shut properly, the Third sat at his desk and motioned Sakura to take a seat.

Sakura gave a bow before taking a seat. "Hokage." Sakura said with a small smile. "Sakura," The Third started with his usual demeanor and smile, "and what do I own the visit for today?" he inquired.

Sakura looked down for a moment and laced her fingers together before starting. "I know it might sound silly but I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen or has happened." Sakura started, "I tried to ignore it at first but it has only got worse and I'm worried about Itachi."

After getting it out, her eyes raised to look at the Third to see how he would react. The Hokage's shoulders tightened and he took a moment to take in her words before responding.

"And why are you worried for Itachi?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow. Sakura stated twittling her thumbs and looked him straight in the eye before saying "He is my friend, and he is on a mission so I'm assuming this feeling is because of him."

The Hokage gave a thoughtful hum before leaning forward and resting his elbows to the desk and lacing his fingers together. At first his hands were to his mouth like he was thinking about what to say before he lowered them and gave Sakura a smile. "There is nothing to worry about my dear. Everything is as it should be right now."

Sakura gave him a long stare. He had slight worry lines in his brow and if you paid close attention you could see the dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. At that point Sakura knew that the Hokage was lying but wasn't sure what to do about it. _**WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON! **_inner shouted in her head so loud she almost winced. _Ok ok I'll see what I can do. _Sakura answered inner before focusing back to the Hokage.

"With all do respect sir, I know something is wrong." Sakura started, looking down for a moment. **_Bring on the water works! You know he won't be able to resist talking if you get all puppy sad eyed on him. Do it!_** Usually Sakura wouldn't even think about playing the Hokage like that but this is something she really really wanted to know about.

As she looked back up to the Hokage her eyes were teary and lip slightly pouted out. "If anything happened to Itachi I don't know what I would do, Hokage-sama."

The Third looked at her big green eyes and gave a sigh. He leaned back in his seat before he started. "Anything I mention is strictly confidential and if it comes out that it was leaked by you, you will lose your right as a ninja. Understood?"

Sakura nodded her head with wide eyes, "Yes sir."

The Third gave a sigh and looked Sakura in the eyes "Itachi's team has had a run in with Orochimaru." Sakura's eyes grew big hearing that news. "During the attack Itachi's whole team was taken out but he was able to dispose of Orochimaru for good so he will no longer be a threat to the village." Sakura's had flew to her mouth with a gasp with the news that Itachi's team was killed. "Wasn't Shisui on Itachi's team?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes. The Hokage broke eye contact and simply answered, "Yes."

Sakura sat there for what felt like a lifetime and just cried. The Third handed her a handkerchief and patted her back. "Itachi had some minor wounds but other than that he is physically fine. He should be home by nightfall. You should get some rest."

With that Sakura stood up and ran to the special place Itachi once brought her to. Once there, she sat under the tree and simply cried until sleep took her.

**Okie dokie folks, and there is chapter 6! I know it's been a little while but with my last job it was nearly impossible to find time to write anything and I got stuck for a little while. Hopefully my updates start to pick up a little more and after this chapter things are going to start moving a little faster so we can get to adult Sakura already! I hope there aren't too many typos but if you see any major ones please let me know so I can correct them. Until next time!**


End file.
